


Teeth

by starsonabluesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek leaves out some key information, Dom/sub, Family Fluff, I really love how this fandom just openly accepts mpreg a solild majority of the time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe Stiles just really likes when Derek is super dominant, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Wolfy powers make for great sex, when I say angst I mean for like 5 seconds in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonabluesky/pseuds/starsonabluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced to make the decision of a life time with someone who isn't even a senior in high school. This will be a summer to remember for the Hale pack and leave ever lasting effects on all of them. Who knows what is in store for this motley crew? Not me ;) Rated E for later chapters. Lots of maybe kinda weird things if you no likey then you no read-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega Troubles

Stiles was jolted awake by howling. He whipped his head back and forth almost comically to pinpoint its source and found his phone as it buzzed and howled. He sighed and looked at the clock; it was only 2:39 am. What was Derek doing calling him at 2:39 am in the middle of the summer? He was jolted back to reality when more howling erupted from his phone. Stiles remembered back to the day he set Derek's ringtone, he wanted to be different from when everyone else called him and when he found that one in the phones archives he thought he was being extremely clever. Right now he realized how stupid it was.

He reached over and grabbed the phone off the night stand, "Hello?"

" _Stiles come to my house immediately_ " Derek's voice came rough and commanding through the small speaker on his phone.

"What!? Dude no, do you know what time it is?"

" _Come here now or I'll come and get you and rip your throat out with my teeth_ "

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," Stiles hung up the phone and slid out of bed. He changed quickly before writing a note that said that he was going to Derek's and he would be home soon...hopefully. After he taped the note to his door he grabbed his keys and headed out.

**_TEETH_ **

He pulled up in front of the house not too long after he had gotten the call. From the outside it looked cozy; warm lights spilled out onto the porch, the green door that once covered an omen of death now was a welcomed sight. Stiles did spend more time than completely necessary at that house and if ever questioned he would simply say he was admiring his handiwork. It was, after all, he and Derek who had rebuilt the once crumbling fire hazard back into a house and the pack he was a part of that made it a home.

The teen sighed reluctantly then slid from his Jeep. He knew that even if the outside picture was comforting when he finally got inside it would be a different story. His logic was confirmed when he stepped up on the porch and heard the muffled muttering of people inside that gradually increased in volume. When he finally opened the door he was met with the sight of Peter sitting on the couch looking rather bored and Derek standing in front of him gesturing widely and shouting. The alpha stopped when Stiles entered the room.

"Stiles," said Derek acknowledging the humans presence.

Stiles waited for more, he usually just got berated when he walked through the door when Derek was in this kind of mood and didn't want to say anything that could push anymore buttons.

The silence between them grew awkward as it carried on, however, as it was not being filled with orders and/or screaming.

Stiles huffed out a sigh, "what do you want Derek? It's like 3 in the morning, I'm tired and I don't want to be here all night."

Derek straightened and turned so that his entire form loomed over the smaller teen. "There have been sightings of a rogue Omega in town, it's been disturbing the locals and its escapades are slowly escalating. You have to help me find it."

"How am I supposed to help you find it? I don't have any super powers to help you track it, why don't you get Scott or Isaac to help you?" Stiles stared back at the alpha annoyed.

"I'm going to use you as bait so the Omega tries to attack you bringing itself into the open so I can capture it and kill it if need be," Derek explained as placid as possible for someone like him.

Stiles scoffed, "and what if I don't agree to be your Omega chew toy?"

"You will, or I'll kill you with my bare hands," said Derek matter-of-fact-ly as if he was telling Stiles about the weather.

Stiles gapped at the larger man and made an odd noise of disapproval before he furrowed his brow and said fine. "But if I die, I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural life, Derek Hale."

Derek just rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and keys and walking out of the house. He turned at the threshold and looked back at Stiles, "come on, we've got a wolf to catch."

Stiles rolled his eyes and followed the alpha out of the house and to the car.

**_TEETH_ **

They pulled up near the woods that Stiles remembered changed his life forever. He remembered back to the night Scott was bit and scolded himself for wanting to go out and find that body.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Derek's voice was irritating at this hour as he pushed out of the Camaro.

"What's the plan?" Stiles asked when they began walking into the woods.

"You sit out in the open, I hide and wait. I've already masked my scent so he'll only smell you," Derek didn't look at Stiles. His strong eyes stayed forward, his muscular jaw taut as they walked.

"Pft, I feel safer already," Stiles shook his head as they neared a small clearing in the woods.

"You sit here and make yourself obvious, I'll be over there waiting." Derek walked over to a clump of bushes leaving Stiles to stand alone in the clearing. His imagination picked up the noises around him and soared. Each rustle was a blood thirsty werewolf. An owl's hoot started to sound very similar to the snarl of a wolf.

Just as his hyper activity had his nerves raw and sweat dewing on his face he heard a growl. A low rumble coming from his left side. He spun around quickly to try and put a face to the noise. Just as he stopped facing the noise a large hairy, clawed person sprung from the bushes.

Just before their body came in contact with Stiles, Derek pounced from his hiding spot all wolfed out and tackled the Omega to the ground.

Stiles fell to the ground ass first and winced at the impact before scooting until his back came in contact with a tree.

He watched as the fight began. Derek had the obvious advantage in both size and agility. He easily pinned the wolf beneath him and used his alpha voice to command the omega out of their wolf form.

Its body struggled against the will of the Alpha, however, and turned beneath Derek. The smaller Omega launched itself out of Derek's grasp and straight toward Stiles.

It was obviously out for blood if not rabid. Stiles pushed himself back and into the tree more bracing for impact. He screwed his eyes shut as the Omega got closer. Stiles heard a growl and a loud thump and opened his eyes when the impact he braced for never came. He was met with the sight of a limp Omega and a panting Alpha.

Stiles crawled forward and finally stood when he made it to the pair. The Omegas now human and lifeless eyes were rolled back into its head and Stiles used all his will power to suppress the gag that wanted to break through. The human then looked over to Derek who was still panting staring down at the Omega.

Stiles moved so he was in Derek's line of sight. Derek immediately snapped back into reality when he saw Stiles and wolfed down.

"Stiles! Are alright? Are you hurt?" Derek lunged toward Stiles grabbing his shoulders and holding him out to inspect the human. He sniffed the boy checking for any open wounds and when he found none he let go of the boy and turned away pushing the boy slightly.

Stiles had no time to process what had just happened between him and Derek as he stumbled somewhat before catching his balance. Derek began to walk away at a brisk pace leaving Stiles to gap at his rippling back muscles. Stiles snapped his mouth closed with an audible pop before jogging after the werewolf. "Hey sour wolf! Wait up!" when Derek showed no signs of stopping or even slowing Stiles picked up the pace. "Jesus Derek! Come on, what the hell, dude!"

"Stiles shut up and get in the car," Derek said in his usual harsh tone, all signs of concern gone. Stiles let out a small huff of annoyance before plopping into the passenger seat of the sleek black car. Derek slid into the driver's seat all tension and completely closed off.

The drive back to Stiles house had been a silent and edgy one.

**_TEETH_ **

The second Derek couldn't sense Stiles presence anymore he whimpered audibly. When he saw that Omega had tried to attack Stiles his wolf erupted. Derek couldn't understand why until the night had ended and he was sitting in his home alone. He was lying back in his huge bed and remembered a tid bit of information that had passed through his family when his cousin had turned 24.

_(flashback)_

_Derek sat on the couch truly not caring about what his family was talking about but he did hear small pieces here or there._

_"—has to find a mate soon. If he doesn't his wolf will choose one for him."_

_"Come on. The boy has time. There is another week before the full moon."_

_"He'll tear himself apart trying to fight it. He's stubborn; we all know that to be true."_

_"Well what would you like me to do!"_

_"Talk to him. Tell him what is happening to him before-before his heat."_

_"Whatever pleases you."_

_(flashback over)_

Derek recalled what they were talking about. His cousin was going into his first heat, it took place during the first full moon after his 24th birthday, and his wolf was going to try to find him a mate. If he rejected the mate his wolf chose he would be doomed to live hollow and empty for the rest of his life. Even if a wolf tried to kindle something between that person after the heat it would never fill the void that filled the wolf.

Derek could feel the void that began within him as he fought against his wolf. He was so lucky as to have the full moon fall on his birthday. He couldn't do it though; he couldn't drag Stiles into his life. The life that already brought so much pain to the brown eyed boy. He thought about the emptiness that already consumed him everyday, Derek thought that a little bit more wouldn't hurt him much.

So the decision was made he would reject his wolf and handle the consequences.


	2. Stiles Troubles

Stiles woke up the next morning to a dream filled with snarling and blood thirsty eyes. "Well I would be surprised but that's my life," he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed. A shiver rolled through his body as his feet hit the cold floor. He quickly padded over to his small area rug and wiggled his toes into the soft fibers.

"Stiles! I have the day shift! I'll see you tonight!" the Sheriff called up to his room, Stiles knew that it was on the calendar but then again his dads had no idea how to use the simple system Stiles made. Blue notations were for the Sheriff's work schedule, red for his normal schedule and black was for Stiles' schedule.

He just shook his head but called back, "okay! Love ya! See you later!"

"Love you too!" and with that his father got into his cruiser and left for work.

Stiles dug into the dresser he was standing next to and pulled out a pair of socks to cover his cold feet. Once he was done he walked over to his computer and prepared himself for a mind numbing day of nothing.

Of course Stiles being himself wasn't allowed to enjoy that kind of day. He mumbled to himself that he must have killed the Pope in his past life as his window opened and in came Derek Hale.

"See I thought we had enough Stiles and Derek time last night for at least another 3 days," Stiles swiveled in his chair to face the Sourwolf.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek retorted bluntly. He had no patience today. His wolf was anxious and it didn't make it any better that he relaxed slightly in Stiles presence.

Stiles pursed his lips and stared at Derek waiting for him to explain his unannounced arrival.

After a few minutes of them just sitting in complete silence Stiles said, "do I at least get an explanation as to why you are here?"

That seemed to snap Derek back into focus, "I need you to chain me up in the basement of the house."

Stiles face contorted in confusion, "what? Why? I though you mastered your wolf or something."

"I have but-" Derek cut himself off he was embarrassed to tell Stiles that he was going into heat. "Never mind I'll just ask someone else."

Stiles opened his mouth then shut it again. He sat and watched in confusion as Derek left. His only move to stop him was an out stretched hand that fell once his window clunked close.

_Why would Derek ask him to tie him up? That makes no sense he mastered his wolf when he was like 10. Ugh. Why did he have to do this today of all days I have a paper to write before school starts in the fall. Whatever, I'll stop by when I finish the paper. Should pay Peter a visit anyway. Gotta get my monthly snark out._

Stiles shrugged and turned back toward his laptop and opened up a Word document so he could begin his paper.

_**TEETH** _

"You seem to be getting quite a bit of enjoyment out of this," Derek grunted as Peter tightened the chains around him.

Peter chuckled darkly and began pulling the head bracket over Derek's head. "Well, dear nephew, I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

When the leather straps were finally fixed into place Peter stood brushing the imaginary dust from his pants. He clapped his hands together and smirked, "see you in the morning my dear boy. I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into."

Derek grunted in reply and looked away from his uncle as he ascended the stairs to the main house. He began to shift uncomfortable as the seconds passed. His wolf had its hackles raised and it was snarling in the back of his mind. His skinned bristled with each step the wolf took as it paced. He couldn't shake the need he felt to be with Stiles. He swallowed and sighed before gently laying his head back against the wall. The sharp pain in the back of his head as one of the spikes in the head piece pierced the skin seemed to settle him. He concentrated on that pain and that pain alone as he slipped in and out of sleep.

_**TEETH** _

Stiles typed the final word of the paper just as 8 o'clock hit. He looked outside and noticed that the sun had set and the moon was now slowly rising in the sky.

 _Who knew something as ordinary as the full moon would cause such havoc?_ Stiles huffed a sigh then put all his materials away in the folder he had out that had been labeled Summer Work. He then got up and stretched hearing several pops erupting from his back before he straightened again.

"Do I want to change my whole outfit?" Stiles mumbled to the empty room, "nah, Ill just change my pants." With that decided he swapped the basket ball shorts he wore to bed out for a pair of jeans before slipping on his sneakers. The boy then grabbed his keys and headed down stairs grabbing an apple quickly before heading out to his car.

Once in the car Stiles took a large bite out of the apple and started his jeep. She came to life blasting his favorite song as he pulled out of his driveway and headed toward the Hale House. The teen rocked out as he drove. Stiles quickly finished his apple then tossed it out the window. He hummed along to the rest of his playlist as he continued toward Derek's house.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, he cut the engine and jogged up to the porch. Right as he placed his hand on the door knob he remembered back to his previous meeting with Derek and debated whether it would be better if he knocked or not. Just as he lifted his fist to knock the door swung open revealing Peter in its wake.

"Hello, Stiles," he nearly cooed as he stepped aside to allow Stiles access to the house.

Stiles looked at the older man as if he was about to bad touch him and side steps into the house, "Peter," he replies dryly.

"What are you here for my little lamb?" Peter asked crooning innocently.

"Oh just came in to say hi, is Derek here?"

"Derek is a bit," Peter paused as if deciding the word he wanted to use, "indisposed, at the moment."

Just then a muffled rattling and roar jolted Stiles in his spot. He sent Peter a questioning look before the confusion cleared and he put the pieces together. Derek was currently chained down stairs like the betas had been when they had been new to wolvelyhood.

Stiles shot Peter a look. Peter smiled in mock politeness, "Stiles I think you should leave. Come by tomorrow and I'm sure Derek would love to explain himself."

Stiles glared in response. "No, I want to know now. What's wrong with Derek? Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Why is he chained in the basement I thought he mastered his wolf or whatever!" Stiles voice grew higher with each question. Peter stayed completely placid. When stiles paused for a breath Peter sighed in exasperation.

"Stiles you really need to leave right now," Peter could hear Derek getting more and more rambunctious down stairs as pulled against his chains.

Stiles huffed obviously holding his ground.

Peter focused on the noise coming from the bottom floor and could hear the restraints groaning as he pulled them. He sent Stiles a warning glare before he bit out through a clenched jaw, "Stiles don't you have something to do. Something far, far away from here to do."

"No my schedule seems to be clear as the morning sky," Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and held his ground. Just then a roar erupted from down stairs and a head splitting crash exploded through the house.

Peter rubbed his face with both his hands before throwing his arms into the air and walking out the house.

 


	3. Heat Troubles

Stiles heard the chains being ripped from the walls in the basement and froze in his spot. In his experience he knew it wouldn't help to run. Thanks to Scott and Isaac that is a strategy he will never try again. His brain went into over drive trying to think of a way to handle the situation. However, his thoughts were incomplete they would start and before they could finish another would begin.

_Damn ADHD_

Just as the basement door was ripped from its hinges Stiles remembered an excerpt he read while researching. It was something about appealing to the wolf. There was someway to calm the wolf but he couldn't remember he couldn't think his mind was just too full of uselessness that he couldn't concentrate on a simple fact.

Derek was approaching Stiles now but not in the rushed way he expected. Derek was scenting the air and taking slow almost calculated steps as if he was sizing up Stiles.

Just as Derek got into Stiles personal space he remembered the rest of the text. He quickly bared his neck, casting his eyes down to the floor as a whimper slipped out from between his lips accidentally.

_**TEETH** _

Derek was roused by muffled voices were coming from the floor above him. He was still between sleep and wakefulness when the scent wafted down the toward him. Reflexively he pulled on the chains and roared, his wolf wanted Stiles and he could sense his closeness.

As the voices continued he began to grow infinitely more restless. His body reacted without his consent. HIs breathing became deep and labored making his chest puff out just to recede back in. As he breathed small, murderous yips oozed from his mouth and his body began to twitch.

Derek felt as if something was crawling beneath his skin forcing him to rage against the chains that bound him in the basement; away from his mate. However he could hear them breaking so he began to pull harder. He pulled and growled until the chains snapped and clattered to the floor. The alpha ripped the cuffs from his wrists and ankles before carefully removing the head piece. Upstairs he could smell the new absence of the person that was not him mate. He smiled and his mate were alone now. An ear splitting roar made its way out of his chest at that realization. He wanted to show his mate his power and this seemed to be the only logical first step.

He ran up the stairs but when he reached the top he had a passing thought that he didn't want to scare away his mate. He wanted to court him. He wanted his mate to want him. He burst through the door but took slow steps in an attempt to calm his mate's nerves.

Obviously the human was far from calm, nervousness and fear flowed off him in waves. Derek moved closer to his mate scenting the air the entire way to see if the attitude of his human had changed to something more calming as he moved forward but it seemed to be the opposite.

Just as he was close enough to bump their toes together the human bared his neck for him.

He stopped his wolf relaxed and receded slightly in doing so it brought a little of Derek's human conscience to fore front of his mind.

 _This is Stiles. The most annoying human on the planet. I want to mate this boy for life. I have accepted that it is not only my wolf's desire but my own as well. I need to tell him what is happening before anything happens. I don't want to displease him because I want him forever_.

After Derek thought it through he stepped back one step keeping himself in arms reach of his intended mate. Stiles eyed him curiously but stayed in his position of submission. Derek reached forward and used a gentle palm to straighten Stiles neck and to bring his eyes so that they were facing his own.

"Stiles" the word came out in a hard rasp making Derek sound like an 80-year-old smoker. He cleared his throat, "Stiles, there is something I need I tell you."

"Then just tell me," Stiles covered the hand that was on his face with his own. _Derek just peak to me I'll listen. I'll follow you to the end of the world if need be. Please Derek I'm so confused, why is this happening, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Derek I think I'm in love with you, you can tell me anything and I will do it._ Stiles thought the sweet, comforting words but didn't say any of them.

Derek being the ever sardonic and monotone man that he was couldn't find the words that would sum up the whole situation and not frighten Stiles into leaving. His hesitation was going to be the end of his because he could feel his wolf moving back and taking him over. His face and hands fluctuated between wolf and human for a couple of moments and Stiles didn't run instead he tightened his grip on the hand that was still on his face and stepped forward. He face was a mix of concern and apprehension as he moved even closer to Derek and pressed his body to the wolf's. Stiles knows that werewolves are very tactile people. That is a fact he doesn't need to think or process but instead just knows.

Derek couldn't believe Stiles was comforting him instead of running away. He was so proud of his strong mate. He moved his hand from Stiles face so he could wrap them around his waist. He then rubbed a scruffy cheek atop the boy's head nuzzling into the hug.

Stiles was calm the moment he stepped into Derek's personal space as if that was where he belonged. When Derek wrapped him into a bear hug he was unsure and in completely new territory but when Derek rubbed his cheek across his head in a soothing motion Stiles' hesitation disappeared and he returned the hug moving his arms to be around Derek's waist.

"Stiles, there is something you have top know about me," Derek began after a few minutes of just standing there hugging.

Stiles hummed in response pressing for an explanation. When none followed he moved his head from Derek's chest to look up at his face. To his amusement his neck and cheeks were slightly pink and the blush was slowly working up his ears. "Yes, Derek?"

Derek cast his eyes over the boy's head and mumbled something unintelligible. Stiles squeezed him slightly and said, "you know I didn't hear that. Come on you can say it this is a judgment free zone." Stiles smiled comfortingly up at the were.

Derek stole himself away for a moment and looked Stiles directly in the eyes. "Stiles, I'm in heat and my wolf has chosen you as its mate." Stiles went to open his mouth to say something but Derek cut him off, "not only has my wolf chosen you, but I have as well."

Stiles gapped up at him for a heart beat and then broke into a huge smile, "Derek Xavier Hale you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that."

Derek physically relaxed at the words and tentatively leaned forward and kissed Stiles.


	4. Relieving Troubles

Derek's lips were hesitant as the pressed against Stiles'. The boy did not share such hesitance as he surged into the kiss. They fought for dominance neither gaining the upper hand until Derek growled and pressed Stiles into the wall behind him. Stiles gasped at the sudden change and Derek took that moment to claim his mouth. He sucked on the boys tongue grazing the ove usually overactive muscle with his teeth trying and succeeding to elicit sweet moans from his human, his mate.

Stiles rolled his hips forward making it painstakingly obvious that they were still wearing way too much clothing. Derek pulled back taking in a much needed breath as he looked down at Stiles. His brown hair was mussed every which way and his honey irises were nearly completely black with lust.

Stiles took the newly achieved space to pull at Derek's shirt. He was able to pull it over the older man's head cleanly with only minor assistance. Stiles through the shirt to the floor and then Derek made quick work of his adding it to the pile.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, "Derek, why don't we take this somewhere a little more comfortable."

Derek chuckled and hoisted Stiles up, the human instinctually wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. Both man and beast moaned as there swelling cocks came in contact even through the denim barrier they felt the electric shock of the other's arousal.

Derek grabbed Stiles ass for better support as he walked him up the stairs to his bedroom. Stiles moaned and bit into his shoulder as Derek kneaded the soft flesh of hisass. Stiles was completely oblivious as they barged into Derek's bedroom.

Derek dug his fingers into Stiles ass and let out a low, rumbling moan as Stiles bit, kissed and sucked on one particularly sensitive spot right behind Derek's ear. "Stiles,"Derek groaned out.

Stiles perked up at his name and then looked around taking in his new surroundings. It was not the first time he had been in Derek's bedroom. Nor was it simply the second or third time. Stiles had spent a lot of time in the dusty gray room, looking out the one of the 3 small windows that adorned the walls. He has spent many a day laying on the oversized bed held within waiting for Derek to get out of the bathroom that was attached to the room by just a black door.

Stiles smiled up at Derek and leaned back, he landed on top of the bad with a thud and slight bounce. Derek let out a nearly inaudible but warm chuckle has he let go of Stiles so that the human could remove his legs from their place around his hips.

The alpha took a moment to appreciate Stiles before he crawled up onto the bed after him. He made his way slowly dipping his head down to nuzzle into the light dusting of hair that showed the way into Stiles' too tight pants. He then moved up placing light kisses and licks to each of Stiles nipples before completely attaching onto one and tweaking the other with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight.

Stiles arched up into the touch. A soft string of mumbling spilled from his mouth but all was incoherent as Derek feasted on his chest. All too soon Derek pulled away and leveled himself with Stiles. He eyed him with a blood red gaze filled with moaned again rolling his hips up to meet Derek's asking the silent question that boomed all too loudly in their ears.

Derek shot him a seductive smirk and then shimmied his way back down the bed. He moved all the way down Stiles body. Derek took on a slow pace as he removed Stiles' socks and shoes, he placed a reverent kiss on the tip of each toe.

"Stop teasing," Stiles whimpered. He wiggled his toes away from Derek's face. Derek's body shook with a small laugh before he made his way u Stiles legs placing small kisses periodically as if to make sure Stiles was still interested.

Stiles let out a relieved gasp as the button and zipper were unfastened and pleasurable gasps soon followed as Derek pulled his jeans off and put them on the floor with his shoes and socks. Stiles thrusted his hips upward in failing attempt to achieve the sweet friction that would aid in his release. Derek let out a low growl and pressed Stiles hips into the bed with his massive hands.

"You will come when I say you can come," Derek snarled staring Stiles in the eye with a look of total possessiveness that Stiles had never seen on the were's face 's reaction frightened Stiles but more importantly it excited him. he could feel himself yielding the will of his mate and something about it felt so right. Derek saw the obedience in Stiles' eyes and waited just another moment before he leaned over and mouth at the still cotton covered cock.

Stiles's let out a choked groan and physically tensed in order to hold off his pending orgsm. He wanted to please Derek and hand him all of the control.

Derek smiled at the obedience of his mate then straightened and unfastened his own pants before throwing them off the bed to the abyss that was the floor below. He stayed in his black, satin boxers as he leaned over to the black nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lube.

Stiles looked reverently at the small object as Derek maneuvered himself between Stiles legs. Derek held up right index finger and looked at it with a face of extreme concentration. After a moment just that nail lengthened into the nails Stiles associated with werewolves.

Derek took the singular digit and used it to cut away all the seams on Stiles boxer briefs. Stiles whimpered as Derek retracted the claw and pulled the tatters of his underwear away, exposing his cock to the cool air of the room.

Stiles whimpered as Derek took the same digit and covered it with copious amounts of lube from the small bottle he still held in the other hand. The wolf circled Stiles tight rosebud before plunging in to the first knuckle.

The boy squirmed away from the intrusion. Derek growled and simply pushed that finger in the rest of the way. The stretch burned as Derek pumped in and out of Stiles, "so tight. I'm going to love fucking deep into your tight. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand. I'm going to knot you for hours, slowly pumping you full of my com, my knots' going to hold it all in you so I can bred you. You want that Stiles, you want to be full of my pups."

The images that Derek was creating in Stiles' mind should have disgusted him, all they did was elicit excitement from him.

The preparation continued until Stiles was moaning and pumping himself back onto Derek's three meaty fingers. "You ready for me, babe?"

Stiles whined, "Please, Derek. Please."

Derek growled at the response he got and thrusted balls deep into Stiles. Stiles grunted at the impact but rode the high that was Derek's wasn't thinking he loved the pure pleasure that electrified his every nerve.

The only words that could pierce the veil were Derek and love. The boy repeated these same words in his heated haze. "Derek, I love you. Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek…"

That was all until he felt a bulge begin to press against sensitive hole. "Derek," he moaned in surprised, "w-wh-what is that?"

"It's my knot," he snarled, "you're going to take it so I fill you."

Stiles gapped as the pressure increased, "Derek!"

Derek growled and latched onto Stiles shoulder with his teeth as he pounded into Stiles until his knot was enveloped into the smaller man completely. Stiles panted into Derek's ear then as his knot pressed against Stiles prostate he begged, "let me come!"

Derek let out a floor shaking growl, "come for me Stiles!"

Stiles warm spunk shot between their two sweaty bodies. He could feel Derek's own cum fill him as his knot pressed his prostate through his orgasm.

Derek rolled them over onto their sides so they would be more comfortable. Derek came down from his high slowly and began to realize all the things he said during sex.

"Stiles, I'm sorry if I was too rough."

Stiles smiled to himself knowing that Derek couldn't see then rolled his hips back, "it's funny. That's just how I like it."

Derek smiled and moaned as Stiles tightened around his knot. Then Stiles thought about the things that Derek was saying, "Derek, is it possible for me to get pregnant?"

"Uhh…"

 


	5. Relationship Troubles

"DEREK!"

Derek was pretty sure he heard the windows rattle in their panes and birds fly away in fright of the sheer volume of Stiles scream. Derek covered the smaller man's mouth with his hand. He could feel Stiles struggling but they were still knotted together and there wasn't much Derek could do until his knot went down and they could separate.

"Stiles, please calm down. I know I should have told you. I'm sorry, but please can we talk about this after my knot reduces and we can talk through things calmly." Derek said his peace in a kind of quick hush. When he felt Stiles relax he let his hand fall away from Stiles' face. He waited for the younger man to do something, say something or even scream at him again but nothing, there was just silence. Derek waited for the better half of two minutes before saying, "Stiles?"

Stiles let out a breathy laugh. He was staring at the empty space in front of him with a shaky hand delicately pressed to his abdomen. "So it's true, I can get pregnant." It was a question, nothing in the words called for a response they were definite and dropped like a stone.

Derek replied anyway, "Yes it is possible technically because Alpha DNA yields to the continuation of the pack. If I take on a male mate, which is more commonplace than most people would think, then its possible. But our pack is large and strong I don't see there being any reason for my whatever controls this to take effect.

_**TEETH** _

Stiles lay there trying his hardest not to twitch and fidget as he was acutely aware of the cock that was still plugging his ass. He heard Derek apologizing to him but it barely reached him he slumped in defeat as if he had thrown all of his energy into that initial yell and now there was nothing left. Derek took his hand away and they sat there in silence. Stiles was thinking of everything and nothing all at once, he wanted to say something but the words refused to form in his mind. When Derek said his name he was pulled back into the now.

He repeated information that Derek told him dumbly. He couldn't think of anything else to say. What else was there to say? His partner kept talking. Stiles still couldn't fully process the words but he felt them as they vibrated through Derek. He then noticed that one of his hands were pressed to his stomach. He didn't notice until then but he looked down at his stomach imagining what it would be like to have a baby in it. The thought was both horrific and pleasant. He knew Derek wanted a big family and he hated the fact that he couldn't provide that for him because of his gender but then again if he was pregnant where was the baby? To his knowledge he didn't have a uterus or like eggs to even fertilize. How would he even have the baby? He definitely didn't have a vagina and there was no way a baby was going through his pee hole, or would it come out his ass? It seemed more logically because that's where Derek spilled his seed, that's where Derek knotted him, and currently that's where Derek was pulling away from him.

Apparently while Stiles was lost in thought some time had passed because the swelling of Derek's knot was no more and they were able to separate. As soon as Derek was completely out of the younger man he slid out of bed just to get up and sit on the edge of Stiles' side. He looked down at the boy.

Stiles looked up at his mate as soon as he felt the mattress dip next to him. Stiles finally spoke a coherent sentence, "how long until we know?"

Derek looked down at Stiles shocked to see the emotions that ran across his face in the short amount of time it took him to speak the words. Vulnerability and longing took over Stiles entire being where Derek thought he would see hatred and anger. He realized that Stiles was expecting an answer and thought about it. "Well assuming that it goes similarly to a female getting pregnant with a werewolf baby, a week maybe 10 days." Derek was about to add on that if Stiles wanted to go to Deaton and get rid of it he would understand but something in the way Stiles looked at him and clutched at the flesh of his stomach told him that wasn't a wise decision.

"Stiles, you might not be pregnant. It's not exactly a fluke thing but it doesn't happen every time," Derek watched as Stiles face fell a small bit before he controlled his features. Derek was still confused as to why Stiles was like ripping his dick off and shoving it down his throat, "Stiles, what are you thinking right now?"

Stiles looked up at Derek then sat up and crossed his legs Indian-style so that he was relatively level with Derek. He opened his mouth to tell Derek but then shut it, he didn't want to think he was being stupid or anything of the like.

Derek moved so that he was facing Stiles more squarely and he took the human's hands into his own, "it's alright, you can tell me."

Stiles was torn but finally gave in, "I-I know how much family means to you and if I had this chance to give you a family I would take it in a second."

Derek stared at Stiles, pride and joy welled up in his heart and suddenly he realized he was staring too long. The alpha lunged forward and scoop Stiles into his arms. He immediately nuzzled into the spot just beneath his jaw and whispered, "thank you so much Stiles. Please, don't feel pressured to do this for my sake if it's not something you want….but thank you."

 


	6. Troubles with Patience

That week was the longest of their lives.

Derek and Stiles had decided that it would be best to keep this on the down low just in case it was a false alarm. Derek saw how careful Stiles was as he went through his daily life. Doing his best to avoided stress and physical exertion. It was obvious that the minute Stiles had left Derek's house he had gone back to his own and done as much research as he could before he needed to go back to carrying on with life.

After they finally pulled away from each other that day, the couple took a shower and changed before sitting down to seriously talk about what their next move would be. The word "if" was thrown around a lot that day.

"Stiles it is amazing that you are willing to go through this so that I can have a family but I honestly don't know what it entails and if at all it runs the risk of losing you I can't go through with it," Derek looked at his mate from across the table. They were sitting having breakfast, Peter still wasn't back yet so they had the house to themselves.

"So that we can have a family. If there is a chance I might be pregnant then I will look into every aspect of it and I can work with Deaton to ensure the safest possible game plan for me and the baby." Stiles gave off the scent of certainty and longing and love. Derek knew that it would not be easy to persuade him away from having this baby even if his own life was in danger.

"I want to know everything, don't hide anything because you think you're protecting me or whatever else you convince yourself you're doing for my benefit. I want to be there as often as I possibly can when you talk to Deaton and do research."

"I'm fine with that," Stiles smiled and took a big bite of his eggs.

They chatted easily for the rest of that morning and when Peter finally decided to rear his ugly mug Stiles decided that it was his time to leave. Derek walked him to his jeep and stood and watched as the human drove away. Everything was happening so fast. Yesterday he was in heat trying to deny his wolf of its mate; today he was perfectly normal and there was even a possibility that he might be a dad.

**_TEETH_ **

Seven whole days had passed and finally Stiles had snapped. When Derek slid into his window that afternoon he was met with a fuming Stiles standing pointedly with his arms crossed over his chest staring at him as if he had just run away with 3 blondes and Stiles had caught him in the act. Derek set his feet on the floor with measured ease, he moved toward Stiles slowly trying not to make abrupt or startling movements.

"Derek it has been seven whole days! The week from Hell is over, we are going to see Deaton, now!" Stiles screamed in a whisper then stared at Derek expectantly.

Derek opened his mouth hoping words would just fall out, any words at that point would be great. When nothing came to him he just nodded. Stiles nodded back almost defiantly and grabbed his satchel filling it with research he had printed out that he wanted to discuss with Deaton and different lore books he had either ordered online or got at the library.

Derek just stood watching him, he was aware of the Sheriff's presence downstairs and was glad that Stiles didn't actually yell at him. The alpha finally found some words and said, "I'll meet you in the car," without waiting for Stiles response he slipped back out the window and slid back into the camaro that he had just gotten out of. The engine hadn't even cooled yet.

Stiles emerged from the house three minutes later finishing up a sentence as he shut the door and moved toward the car. When he got in he said, "I told my dad that I was going over Scott's house for the night," Derek nodded, "I'm going to take my jeep and meet you there. He doesn't know that you're here and obviously knows that I'm not walking to Scott's. I'll meet you at Deaton's, okay?"

"Okay," Derek grabbed Stiles hand before the boy slid out of the car and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he placed his forehead to the human's and said, "no matter what happens I'll be right there and we will work through it together."

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. He kissed Derek again as he pulled away, "of course."

**_TEETH_ **

Stiles pulled into the vet right after Derek. The wolf got out of his car and met Stiles at his jeep just as he opened the door. Stiles could see the anxiety plain as day on his mate's face. He raised his hand and used his thumb to smooth the skin between Derek's eyebrows.

"We'll be fine, not matter what."

With that they turned toward the vet. Stiles called out for Deaton once they were both inside. He knew that he could cross the gate but didn't want to intrude and didn't know what it would do to the maybe baby that he might be carrying. His research had given him conflicting views; some saying that the baby would be unharmed, others saying that the barrier could cause a miscarriage and different birth defects. Deaton made his way to the front of the building, looking at them questioningly before his eyes fell on their interlocked hands, something seemed to click for him and he opened the gate and motioned them to come through and follow him to the back.

"I see you two have mated," said Deaton as he tidied up the already clean area. He then turned toward the couple and asked, "what brings you here today?"

The couple exchanged an embarrassed look. They knew they would have to tell Deaton they just didn't want to say it all out loud. Deaton stared at them waiting for one of them to speak.

Finally Derek spoke up, "Well the last full moon I went into heat and had chosen Stiles to be my mate and to mate with…" he told the story only paling slightly at having to explain his sex life to Deaton. Derek obvious left out the more specific details but even the bare bones of the story was enough to make him blush.

Deaton sighed and left the room. He came back with an ultrasound machine. Derek hadn't seen one of those since his mother was pregnant with his little sister Cora. The wave of nostalgia that hit him was enough to worry him even more. He became jittery as Deaton plugged in the machine and Stiles changed into the gown that Deaton had handed him.

**_TEETH_ **

Stiles swallowed his anxiety as he removed his shirt and jeans and replaced them with the surgical hopped up onto the examination table and situated a blue blanket over his lap. He only knew what an ultrasound machine looked like because of the amount of times he's been in the hospital with possible internal bleeding but this time was totally different. He was giddy as he slid up onto the table. Stiles took ahold of his mates hand and smiled up at him only to be met with a face of worry.

"It will be alright Derek, I can feel it in my bones."

"You and your boney instincts is what got you kidnapped by that coven of witches," Derek retorted.

Stiles did his best to only look mildly offended, how was he suppose to know those bitches had bugged the cave that Stiles said they should use as HQ. "Whatever, this is different."

The younger man settled back as the vet re-entered the room. They held hands as Deaton wheeled over a stole and flicked on the machine. It whirred to life. Deaton secured the blanket around Stiles' waist before pulling up the gown to expose his belly.

"Now Stiles this gel is going to be a little cold," said Deaton as he poured a very cold blue gel onto Stiles' stomach, the boy hissed slightly and reflexively squeezed Derek's hand. "Sorry", muttered the vet before he grabbed the wand from where it hung from a hook on the side of the machine. He used it to spread the gel around before he went searching for any anomalies.

After what felt like forever in silence Deaton had stopped the wand and looked at the screen. He pointed to a small white blob that was not bigger than a peanut. "There that is your baby, it looks like a makeshift uterus has been constructed around it and has attached its the front of your intestines which is where it would be if you were female-" Deaton kept talking but Stiles and Derek heard none of it.

Stiles was pregnant. They were going to have a baby.

 


	7. Future Troubles

Stiles looked up at his mate. He was on cloud nine. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with Derek Hale's baby. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. They were so excited. The world around them seemed to dissolve. It was just the two of them and their baby.

After an indeterminable amount of time Deaton had cleared his throat. Stiles' and Derek's eyes both snapped toward the vet. Deaton looked scared for a moment due to the intensity of their gazes but quickly returned to his normal self. "We have a lot to discuss and prepare for. I need both of you to be on the same page as me so we are all ready for when this baby comes."

Stiles and Derek nodded in unison. "Have you ever taken part in a male pregnancy birth?" asked Derek. He was intrigued because he knew they were kept secret so that humans wouldn't know but still were not that much of an oddity among werewolves, even more so now that society was so accepting to gay relationships.

"Once, but it was a while back when I was still in training and technology and even sanitation has come leaps and bounds since then. I do remember one thing though," Deaton looked at them very seriously, "as you may know the gestation period for a wolf is only about 2 months where as a humans is closer to 9. In this case the body tends to lean toward the wolf side because of the physical advantage and the gestation period for a werewolf is only about 3 months; even in the case when the pregnant partner is not only a male but also a human."

Stiles' eyes went wide. He didn't know if you could handle such rapid change in just the course of three months. He was immediately worried about the abrupt changes to his body as well as to his mate. Plus the accommodations for the baby. Would he stay living with his dad and keep the baby there? Or maybe the baby would stay with Derek at the Hale house, it would probably be safer there. Would his father be okay with him moving in with Derek because there is no way that he was letting Derek raise this child all by himself a) because Derek had a hard time expressing emotions b) because Derek was living alone in a house with Peter and Isaac c) it was Stiles fucking baby and if he was going to give birth to it he was going to see it his every waking minute.

Derek was immediately hit with the smell of Stiles anxiety and perched on the edge of the lab table. He collected Stiles in his arms and rocked him muttering sweet, soft nothings into his ear until Stiles had finally relaxed.

"I'll let you two get a handle on this new information, come here tomorrow at around 1 o'clock and we will start discussing strategy and things of the sort then," with that Deaton stood he nodded back to Derek after receiving a look full of gratitude and then left the room.

Stiles got dressed. He wiped the gel from his stomach then quickly put his shirt and pants on allowing Derek to lead him to the Camaro and buckle him into the passenger seat. Derek said something about calling Scott to pick up the jeep and to bring it to his place so that the Sheriff wouldn't be suspicious then they were on their way to the Hale house.

**_TEETH_ **

Derek and Stiles were now laying in Derek's bed comfortably tangled with each other. Stiles was looking down at their intertwined hands when he ask, "what are we going to tell my dad?"

Stiles' question was met with silence but he could see that Derek was mulling it over and stayed quiet. After a little while Derek said, "we can tell him the truth." Derek's idea was met with pure shock. "I mean it only makes sense. He is living in like the supernatural hub of the West Coast. I mean he's the Sheriff I think deserves to know about all this crazy shit that is happening around him so that he can better prepare himself and if you are bringing a supernatural baby, my supernatural baby, into this world I want your father to welcome it with open arms for what he or she truly is."

Stiles felt shell shock, he had never heard Derek speak so much, calm and collectively, in any one sitting. He understood though and all the points Derek made were very good and Stiles could see himself supporting them. Stiles went to open his mouth to agree but instead his hand flew up to cover it. His stomach gave a nauseous twist as he tried and failed to get out of bed. Finally after hitting Derek's chest several times the Alpha pulled away allowing the human to get up and go to the bathroom. The entire contents of his stomach immediately emptied itself into the toilet.

Derek followed Stiles in and grabbed a wet face cloth before taking a seat on the floor next to Stiles. The latter dry heavied one more time before falling limply against Derek. Derek was there holding the cloth to his face. Whipping off the sweat that had accumulated there before wiping his mouth.

Stiles' head lulled back on to Derek's shoulder and his eyes fluttered closed. "I guess the games begin." Sties said with a ragged voice. Even without opening his eyes he could feel the quizzical look that Derek was giving him, "morning sickness, and if what I read was right it's going to super bad because my inside are warping themselves to accommodate the baby. This isn't going to be fun."

Derek, being the man of few words that he usually was, held Stiles to him and nuzzled into the top of his head. He pressed a kiss to Stiles head then gave out a sigh.

Stiles clutched to the fabric of Derek's shirt as another wave of nausea hit him. Leaned over the toilet and gagged out the small remnants that his stomach managed to hold onto the first time. Derek rubbed soothing circles between his mate's shoulder blades. He didn't like watching Stiles be sick and not be able to cure it but he bit it back knowing that the statement wouldn't make the situation any better.

**_TEETH_ **

At around noon Stiles began to feel slightly better. He didn't dare eat anything that might cause another bout of morning sickness and he stayed as far away from the kitchen and dining room as possible because the smell of food sent him over the edge. Currently the boy was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some stupid rom-com that he found when he was flicking through the channels. He wasn't really paying attention the the story line or the characters, he mostly concentrated on not throwing up again.

Derek walked in and looked down at the younger human watching as he clutched one of the softer throw pillows to himself and stared into the empty space above the tv. He continued into the room and sat down next to Stiles. "Hey, Deaton is expecting us at 1. Do you want me to cancel?"

"No I'm fine. Plus I better enjoy the outside world while I can. Once I start to show I won't be able to leave the house." Stiles chuckled dryly, he still wasn't really focusing on anything even as he spoke.

Derek sighed, "alright. Well it's," he checked the clock on the wall, "a quarter past 12 now so do you want to head up and take a shower and get ready now?"

"Yea, good idea," Stiles got up and stood in front of Derek offering his hand to his mate, "but only if you come with me." A wicked smile graced Stiles face and Derek chuckled as he took the outstretched hand and followed behind Stiles as he made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Stiles reached into the shower and turned it on so that while they undressed it would warm up. As he watched Derek remove his shirt Stiles had realized something, they had only done it once before when Derek was in the throws of his heat. At no other point had either of them seen the other one completely naked. All of a sudden he felt embarrassed as he watched Derek's muscles flex and shift beneath his taut skin as the werewolf stripped off each individual layer of clothing.

Probably sensing Stiles eyes on him Derek looked up. "Hey, are you going to take shower fully clothed?"

"I-" Stiles didn't know what to say. He hugged himself tight trying to find some excuse to get out of this. He knew that it had been his idea but didn't like the thought of Derek seeing him completely naked while he had a level head. He irrationally thought that wolf would take one look at his lean and lanky frame and would turn his nose up at Stiles and leave him to raise the baby all on his own. So many scenarios flashed behind Stiles' eyes. They escalated at an alarming rate and he soon felt like he was about to launch into a full scale panic attack.

Derek felt the panic in his mate rising and couldn't understand where it had come from. He moved in front of Stiles running his hands up and down the boys arms while he tried to get him to look up at him. "Stiles? Come on babe, what's wrong?"

Stiles cracked at the sound of Derek's voice and yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RAISE THE BABY ALL ON MY OWN! I CAN'T-" Stiles had let out a squeak when Derek lunged forward and kissed him.

When Derek felt Stiles' heart rate return to normal he pulled away. "Stiles why would you say something like that? I would never leave you and our pup," Derek placed a hand on Stiles' abdomen, "I love you both."

Stiles put his hand over the one Derek had placed on his stomach. "You've never really seen me without clothes on without being in heat and even that was one time. What if you don't like what you see and decide I'm not worth the trouble and as an extension the baby?" Tears welled up in the humans eyes as he stared up at Derek.

Derek stared back for a moment before giving the classic Hale look with an arched brow but humored played across the rest of his face. "Stiles," Derek chuckled, "just because I was in heat doesn't mean I have no memory of that night, I know what you look like naked." Derek leaned in closer pressing a hand to the small of Stiles' back and put his lips to the younger man's ear, "I remember what you look like naked," repeated Derek but this time is was a low husk of a whisper, "and I think you are the best looking man I have ever seen." With that Derek pulled away and played with the hem of Stiles shirt before he was given the okay and slipping it over his head. Next, he pulled away Stiles' pajama pants and finally his boxers. Derek's eyes never left Stiles but as the human stepped forward out of his clothes and pressed himself even more against Derek he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan. A low noise that resounded in his chest.

Stiles breath caught in his throat when his bare cock came in contact with Derek's own covered one. Without thought Stiles reached forward and pushed Derek's boxer's down his hips. The black silky material easily slid to the floor. Derek looked down at Stiles hungerly. Stiles guided the older by the hold he had on his hips into the shower. He couldn't help but slid his finger down Derek's chest following the streams of water that trailed down Derek's perfectly sculpted body.

If they were a few minutes late for meeting up with Deaton, who could blame them?

 


	8. Planning Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Through a series of unfortunate events has led to the delay and I don't want to break anymore promises but more will be up once life stops being so hectic.
> 
> Love you host,  
> starsonabluesky ~*~

“Hello,” greeted the musical voice of the mystical veterinarian. “How are you feeling, Stiles?” he asked as he led them into the back room of the office. He motioned for Stiles to take a seat on the metal table that occupied the center of the room.

“Uhm, kinda queazy. This morning I had a horrible bout of morning sickness which sucked and  from what I read this is only going to get worse because my organs weren’t initially made to accommodate a baby and that doesn’t sound like fun,” he hopped up onto the table he knew he was rambling but he felt entitled. He was pregnant and he was well a he and now that the initial bliss of the idea of having a baby with Derek passed he was beginning to freak out.

Deaton waited patiently for Stiles to finish. “Well yes very true. You were not made to carry a baby but I have something that might ease the process.” Deaton disappeared down the narrow hallway connected to the examination room and came back with a small vile of a blue-green powder. “This is called ‘omo’ it is from a small village in south western corner of Nigeria. A powerful Alpha there had taken a mate of the same sex and had the powder created to lessen the burden of the physical changes.  This will help with the actual transformation internally as well as the pain.”

The  older man stopped and looked at the couple to make sure they had gotten all that he had said. Stiles was staring at the bottle wide eyed with his mouth slightly open. Derek stood solid behind him on the other side of the table; when Deaton’s eyes met the Alpha’s he nodded in understanding.

Stiles voice broke through the silence, “how do I use it?” He looked at Deaton quizzically with an outstretched hand.

The vet handed him the small vial. “I’m going to mix that with a few other natural ingredients and make it into more of a lotion. You will have to rub that lotion onto your lower abdomen until the morning sickness stops and your body settles into the pregnancy. In your case I would say about a month, it should also help, if you wish to continue use it after that, with stretch marks you’ll most likely get from your expanding stomach.” Deaton took the vial back, “now I’ll go mix this I’m sure you have a lot of questions. I’ll be right back.”

Deaton went down the small corridor once more and you could hear bustling and the clinking of various glass bottles.

“I didn’t even think about that,” Stiles admitted breathily. He put a hand on his stomach his mind was somewhere else. “Stretch marks and eventually scars. I’m going to look like Frankenstein's monster by the time this kid comes out.

Derek sighed, he didn’t understand why Stiles was so worried about his physical appearance. He would always think of him as beautiful no matter what and he told Stiles exactly that.

“Coming from a guy that looks like he just walked out of a fitness magazine,” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles,” Derek moved to the front of the table and slotted himself between Stiles’ thighs. They shared a meaningful look.

“I know, I love you too, no matter what,” Stiles let his head drop to Derek’s shoulder. “I just- I don’t know.” Stiles just nuzzled in closer breathing in the scent of Derek and closed his eyes.

He felt much calmer when the doctor reappeared. Stiles heard him enter the room and sat up to look at him. “Here this should last about a month if you want to continue the regimen further into the pregnancy tell me and I’ll get more omo.”

Deaton put the bottle of light aquamarine lotion into Derek’s waiting palm. Derek pocketed the substance.

“Now let’s begin.”

Deaton brought a stool out from underneath the closest counter and sat down on it facing the table. Derek moved so that he was leaning against the table next to Stiles right thigh. Stiles immediately took his mates hand into his.

“Okay,” Stiles let out a shaky breath, “so I guess the elephant really is, how is it coming out?” He was fine with the whole carrying the baby but if he was going to grow a magic vagina he was less interested. A lot of his research was just conception and carrying it he didn’t want to dive into the birth because the internet could be a cruel place sometimes.

Deaton let out a chuckle, the thoughts that worked through Stiles head were apparent on his face. “It will be through surgical removal. A cesarean section. You will have contractions which will just be the baby telling you it’s time to come out. You don’t have and will not develop a vagina or cervix so no muscles will be dilating or contracting but there will be a feeling of movement which will be the baby.”

Stiles face reflected the horror of the situation. He never thought anyone would even imply that he would have a vagina. Derek squeezed his hand and shot him a reassuring look. “It’ll be alright.”

Stiles just nodded numbly and turned back to Deaton. “W-What about feeding the baby?”

“That’s entirely your decision. You will grow small ‘breasts’ during the pregnancy you can feed the baby with but you can also decide to go to formula immediately, however, there are a lot of benefits if you do decide to breastfeed the child.

Stiles responded with a nod and slowly raised a hand to touch his now flat chest. He just shrugged.

 _Maybe boobs will be fun_ he thought then turned his attention back to the vet, his hand dropping back to his lap.

“Everything else is pretty standard and I’m sure you’ve already spent some extensive amount of time researching already, so I’ll let you two go.”

Stiles slid off the table hand still clasped into Derek’s. “Thanks, doc.”

Deaton and Derek exchanged a nod.

They left, showing themselves out. Once the door was shut behind them and they were almost to the car Stiles whispered “I’m going to have stretch marks….and boobs.”

Derek snorted, “It’ll be fun. Let’s go tell everyone the news.”


	9. Explaining Troubles

As Derek drove them home Stiles began a group message with the pack

_Guys meet us back at the house. We have some important news. ~Stiles_

_What? Is there something wrong? Please don’t tell me there’s something else in town. Come on! ~Scott_

_I just woke up so give me like 10 minutes ~Isaac_

_Isaac! You live there! How is it going to take you 10 minutes to get there!? ~Scott_

_Well I made myself scarce during the full moon because Derek like lost his shit then Stiles stayed over. I’m at Allison’s right now. ~Issac_

_Ew ~Jackson_

_That coven that Stiles had that amazing gut feeling with ruined my favorite jean jacket. I swear to all that is good and holy the next mission is NOT ending like that ~Lydia_

_We are leaving my house now ~Allison_

_Wait, Isaac what did you say about Stiles spending the night? ~Scott_

_Guys just get here!!!! We will talk then! ~Stiles_

Stiles locked his phone and put in the small change holder in the door. “They’re on their way,” he sighed in exasperation. “I seriously question all Hale judgement for biting a bunch of teenagers.”

“They’re your friends,” Derek shot back.

“I question my judgement everyday on that front,” Stiles let out a small chuckle and relaxed into his seat feeling the pur of the engine as they drove in the direction of the Hale property.

_**TEETH** _

When Stiles and Derek pulled up to the house they were met with the sight of Allison’s car and  Scott’s bike. Derek pulled his car up next to the bike in its usual spot. As they climbed out Derek heard Allison and Scott inside preparing themselves for s fight against an unknown enemy. Derek huffed out a laugh which earned him a sidelong glance from Stiles. He shook his head in response and motioned toward the house. Stiles glared at him speculatively for a moment then trotted up the steps and into the main foyer.

“...well I just got a new cross bow and I was hoping to get a feel for it before I had to use it against something but there’s no time like the present, I guess.” Stiles and Derek entered the kitchen to Allison laying out a small arsenal of weapons and Scott starring at them with a contemplative look. Allison and Scott took a more active stance when the alpha and his mate entered the room.

“Hey, so wha-” Scott began but stopped almost immediately and scented the air. He inhaled in short bursts before dragging in one long breath. “What is that?”

Derek knew exactly what Scott was smelling. Stiles gave off the very potent smell of pregnancy now that he has more or less affirmed and settled into the role. Derek also knew that Scott had no idea what it was he was smelling because this is his first time as a werewolf where he’s come into contact with a pregnant person.

Scott moved closer to the pair and tentatively whiffed the air around Stiles. “What’s wrong with Stiles?”

Stiles finally understood the whole exchange. To this point he was very confused as to what had stopped Scott but after that comment the pieces fell together. “We’ll talk about that when everyone else gets here. A small hint though: we have no need for weapons when this certain situation is concerned….probably,” Stiles glanced up at Derek who shook his head, mirth clear under the mask of annoyance.

Allison hesitantly put down the scope she had been adjusting during the whole interaction. “Uhm, well this just got awkward,” she slotted arrow tips back into their rightful positions within a case and began to dismantle the scope and crossbow she had assembled upon getting called.

Just then Isaac loped down the stairs evidence of a recent shower seen in his damp hair and fresh outfit. “What did I miss?” he asked as he shot a curious glance at Stiles.

Stiles let out an exasperated breath. “Really? Do I smell that bad?” he made a scene of smelling his armpits and chest. “I swear I showered.”

“You smell sweet. Not a bad smell its just different than what you usually smell like.” Isaac drew closer inhaling briefly before taking his place next to Allison. “Is this what this pack meeting is about? I mean did something happen to Stiles? Was it those witches? I thought we all agreed to not let Stiles act on impulse again.”

“I’m never going to live that down! God damn it! Just everybody shut up until everyone else gets here!”

_**TEETH** _

When everyone arrived someone ordered a pizza which promptly arrived about a half hour after. The pack gathered in the livingroom: Scott, Isaac and Allison sat on the couch. Lydia sat on the recliner with Jackson sitting beside her on the arm  Derek and Stiles sat together on the loveseat which felt ironic to Stiles once he got his share of pizza and slid into place beside his mate.

Anticipation mingled with the sounds of eating as everyone stared and Derek and Stiles. Neither of them were too keen on beginning. If left to his own devises Stiles might give them a retelling of his life story to current day and if Derek were to begin well the information might be misinterpreted in his predictably blunt manner.

“So is someone going to tell us what’s going on our are we all going to just sit here and look at each other?” Lydia looked over at Stiles with her eyebrows raised.

Stiles let a beat of silence pass between them before blurting out, “I’m pregnant!”

Another beat of silence passed.

Lydia’s expression changed from expectant to shocked to concerned and then back to expectant in the course of seconds. Stiles assumed everyone’s emotions took a similar path but he wouldn’t know because he looked straight at Lydia as he spoke and stared at her for the time after.

Derek sighed and patted Stiles knee he didn’t expect Stiles to do a very good job with easing the pack into the conversation but he never assumed it to be that bad. They kind of just waited for someone to question the logic before continuing with an explanation.

Jackson mercifully pulled through, “What the fuck are you talking about, Stilinski?”

“He’s pregnant. During the last full moon I was forced to choose a mate as a right of passage kind of thing and my wolf chose Stiles as my mate. We...mated...and there’s a special kind of magic that allows for male pregnancies if the Alpha takes a man as his mate because the traditional idea of an heir which is so prevalent in our society that it’s possible.” Derek let the information sink into the room and saw the apprehension on his betas and humans. “That’s why Stiles smells weird because he’s pregnant.”

Looks of understanding fell to the beta’s faces as they all took a collective whiff of Stiles.

“So Stiles is pregnant?” Scott asks as if to clarify the last few minutes of his existence.

Stiles just nods and says, “3 months we’ll have a bouncing baby boy or girl in the Hale house.”

Just then the door opened and closed and Peter came around the corner, “what did I miss?” his eyes wide with horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now everyone knows. I'm sorry if those last few chapters were like tmi or boring but I felt that it was necessary xD anyway the exciting pregnancy chapters are in the works if no one minds I'm going to skim through the first trimester because throwing up and all the other delicious first trimester things kinda grosses me out and really cramps the mood.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I need your help! Leave a comment below of what gender you think the baby should be!!!!


	10. All the Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a hosh posh of things that aren't quite resolved................hehehehehehehe

The entire room turned their attention to the newest presence in the house. Peter was standing in the doorway of the living room his face showed a mixture of shock and annoyance.

“Welcome home,” Stiles said weakly.

Peter looked completely floored. He must have realized how absolutely ridiculous he looked and contorted until he was leaning against the doorway in mock ease. “Nephew, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?” he voice was level and calm to the untrained ear but to those in the room it was easy to hear the raw emotion that filled the undercurrent of that tone.

Derek looked back at Stiles who was sitting at his side, Stiles raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He knew that if anything were to happen the betas could quickly render Peter harmless. Derek just nodded and lifted himself from the couch following Peter into the kitchen.

“8 days Derek! I was gone for 8 days!” Peter rubbed his forehead  before looking Derek in the eyes.

“And? Wasn’t this a likely outcome? You left because I was in heat and you left Stiles here. Why do you look so shocked? You should be happy!” Derek had begun to raise his voice, for some reason he was feeling rather possessive of his mate and pup and he wasn’t going to let Peter of all people talk down to them. “Remember when there was life in this house!? Remember when the sound of pups running was a welcomed one within these walls!? I know you do! This is happening and you can’t say or do anything that would change the situation if you don’t like it leave!”

Derek was panting with the pure rage that seemed to fill him at his uncle’s reaction. Deft hands skidded up his back just then and he realized that he was seeing the world through his wolf eye and hearing through wolf ears and glance down confirmed that his claws were out. The touch, however, had brought him down from that and he shook his head riding it of the more primal instincts and returning his features to their more human state.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s middle and nuzzled in the space between his shoulder blades. “Shh, Derek it’s alright. Peter was just shocked he meant no harm we are alright there’s no danger,” Stiles murmured into the soft fabric of Derek’s shirt.

Derek was suddenly hit was a wave of complete and total embarrassment. He scanned the room starting with the stupid smirk that Peter’s lips were twisted into moving to the rest of his pack that was standing in various positions of  either entering the room and or shying away and finally landed on Stiles. He extracted Stiles hands from his front and spun in the smaller man’s grasp. Stiles was looking at him in a way that was oddly familiar. He scored his memory as he looked at Stiles. When the human had lifted his hand to gently stroke his eyebrows back to their natural position from where they were furrowed it his him.

That was the same look he remember seeing on his father’s face when his mom got unnecessarily emotional and he was calming her down. Derek let a faint rumble spread across his chest and if it sounded kind of like a pur no one mentioned it out loud. Stiles smiled up at him.

_**TEETH** _

“So this is actually happening?” Lydia was staring at Stiles. It was later in the evening they had made dinner and had just settled into it when Lydia had pointed out the elephant in the room.

Derek and Stiles didn’t real notice but the rest of the pac did. They were always in arms reach of each other and whenever their paths crossed a small something was shared. Mostly  brush of skin but sometimes just a look of even on one occasion a small kiss. It was easy and light nothing that had them ripping each others clothes off in front of the pack but every touch and look and kiss seemed to be holding them at bay until they could touch or look or kiss again.

Stiles ducked his head at the question immediately feilding it to his mate who just grunted in affirmation then continued eating.

Light conversation had picked up and during a lul as people began to get seconds Stiles looked out at the people in front of him and was completely in awe of how much he loved and trusted each and every one of them. He knew in that moment that what he had told Derek was, in fact, truth and they were going to be alright with the help of the people in front of them.

“Hey, Stiles.” his attention was pulled over to the brunette who sat a few seats down to his left.

“What’s up Allison?"

“Have you given any thought at who was going to be the godmother?” at that comment Lydia’s head snapped up and he had both girls staring straight at him.

He looked over at Derek but his mate gave little in the way of help, only shrugged and giving him a look that seemed to say this is your battle not mine.

Stiles just glared at him then turned back to the girl, “no I haven't, but I guess I will now. Let me get back to you guys?” The statement had a small lift at the end that made it sound more like a question and he just smiled and stuffed more food in his mouth so he could use the excuse of manners, which he didn’t use on a normal day, and chewed slow enough that the silence moved from uncomfortable to blatantly awkward and Scott picked the conversation up where they had left it.

In that moment Stiles was very appreciative of his best friend

**_ TEETH _ **

“Well today was-” Stiles cut off by Derek kissing him. Stiles soon forgot the words that were perched on the end of his tongue as said was muscle was enveloped into his lover’s mouth.

“There’s always tomorrow,” Stiles breathed before his lips were caught once more in a passionate kiss.

The house was empty aside from the other people who lived in it, Peter and Isaac, and if they didn’t want to hear anything they knew to get lost.

Stiles pulled away from Derek and smiled. He took in the smile that graced the werewolf’s face and leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before standing. He pulled Derek up after him and giggled slightly as he tugged the Alpha to the stairs and then up them to the master suit where he and Derek shared a room.

During the week some of his stuff had been moved there. Just enough to warrant 2 of Derek’s drawers be cleared to make room for some of Stiles socks, underwear and pants and a small section of his closet be opened up for some shirts and hoodies.

Derek could already smell their scents beginning to mix in the space and loved how well they worked together. With a jolt of arousal from taking in the mix of he and Stiles’ scents he lifted the human and kissed him deeply. Stiles reacted by wrapping his arms around the wolf and his legs around his waist.

In this position their denim clad cocks pressed together and neither could stop the moans that slipped from their lips. Derek surged forward again but this time his lips met the sweet, creamy skin of the human’s neck. Stiles titled his head back to give the alpha better access and began to ramble encouragement.

As the younger man’s words filled the air the older one grew more confident. Derek sucked a dark mark into the otherwise perfect skin. He gripped Stiles’ as and kneaded the soft flesh of his ass but soon grew frustrated about the rough denim that restricted the whole process. He walked forward and plopped Stiles down unto the bed.

Stiles bounced softly amongst the dark themed blankets and pillows. Derek was about to rip away his mate’s clothes until a hand flew up and pressed firmly against his chest.

Derek took in the drastically different look that Stiles wore. The hand that wasn’t holding Derek back flew up to cover his mouth and he struggled to get up out of the bed. Derek blocked his movements with his own body for a few moments before some of the blood in his body began to leave his dick so it could be used to fuel thoughts in his brain and even then he only dumbly stepped aside and watched as Stiles made a beeline to the en suite bathroom that was just behind a white door on the other side of the room.

Derek regained his senses by the time that Stiles had reached the door and he used his wolf powers to rush over and open the door then the lid of the toilet before moving out of the way and rubbing soothing circles onto Stiles back as he emptied his dinner into the toilet.

When he was finished and could do no more than dry heave he sat back onto his flanks. Derek moved over to the vanity and grabbed a washcloth from one of the drawers beneath the sink and wet it with cool water. He crouched down in front of Stiles and wiped the sweat from his brow, tears from his cheeks and the vomit from around his mouth. He discarded the cloth into the hamper and then moved back to his mate.

Stiles was panting from the pure exertion and was trembling but it was barely noticeable. Derek was at a complete loss for words, never having been in this situation and knowing Stiles was in  pretty fragile state. He pondered his option for another moment before getting down onto the floor. He opened his legs and pulled Stiles into the space they created.

Stiles was silent as Derek moved his rather pliable body into a position that would be comfortable for both of them. Stiles had his feet on the other side of Derek’s right thigh, his knees bent to accommodate the appendage, his arms were crossed over his chest and his head was rest on Derek’s chest, he could hear the man’s heartbeat even without werewolf sense and let the rhythm of it lul him. Derek had his arms securely around Stiles, his left was supporting his back and his right was wrapped safely around his middle, rubbing small circles over the space he knew their pup was growing.

Derek thought he heard a muffled “I’m sorry” coming from Stiles but just shushed him and tucked him in closer

After about 20 minutes Stiles was fast asleep and Derek picked him up and brought him back to their bed. This time he gently laid Stiles’ sleeping form down onto his side. When Derek pulled away he noticed that Stiles was still in his outfit from the day. He undid his pants and gently wrestled them off his slender figure.

_"I knew this was happening tonight, didn’t imagine it would be exactly like this"_ he thought gruffly but didn’t mind in actuality. He knew Stiles was doing his best and didn’t want to press for anything or strain him needlessly. Once the human’s jeans hit the ground Derek pulled his socks off remembering a rant that Stiles had a few months earlier about how by wearing socks to bed you were more likely to have a nightmare. Derek smiled fondly at the memory and decided that his amte’s boxers and shirt were comfortable enough to sleep in and then shocked off his own clothes quickly before sliding into bed and wrapping them both up in the large comforter. Stiles immediately snuggled back into his embrace and turned slightly so that his face was pressed to the bare skin of Derek’s bicep and then settled back down. Derek kissed the younger man’s head and slept quite soundly that night with his mate in his arms and the life of their pup safe within said mate.


	11. Sleeping Troubles

_Stiles, Derek and the rest of the pack make it through the next few weeks generally unscathed. The couple heads Deaton’s advice with a little more vigor than they originally had and Derek rubs Stiles abdomen every night with the omo. Never the less the sickness and nausea is still persistent and Stiles is grateful when the effects of the morning sickness begin to ebb then nearly putter out completely. With that change, however, comes more. With the second trimester rearing its ugly head Stiles begins to show, crave an odd arrangement of foods and beverages and has the worst mood swings recorded in the Hale pack, ever._

__

_ **TEETH** _

“Derek,” Stiles husky mumble broke through the otherwise calm peace of the night. When there was no response Stiles rolled over so that his body was facing his mates. He didn’t open his eyes but opted for blindly groping in the dark until his hand landed on what felt like a solid pec muscle and jostled the body attached to it. Again nothing. “Derek” Stiles whined and he got a grumble that almost sounded like 5 more minutes back.

“Derek!” this time Stiles raised his voice and the owner of the name jumped up and nearly fell out of the bed they shared.

Derek glared at him. When Stiles opened his eyes he could see the outline of the werewolf against the light streaming in from the window directly behind Derek. His hair was ruffled, as well as his clothes and the sheets around him. So pretty much everything and anything that had to do with Derk at that moment was ruffled.

“Stiles its,” he leaned back slightly to catch a glimpse at the alarm clock on the night stand, “2:38 in the morning. What could you possibly want at a time like this.” Derek didn’t mean to sound so gruff but there was no helping it. He was tired and his back was in knots with stress.

The last month had him on edge, Stiles was a ticking time bomb counting down to when he was going to explode everywhere and now its changed. He no longer throws up but bursts into tears.

Two days (technically 3 but it was not the next day till the sun was up in Derek’s mind) ago Stiles was watching the jewelry infomercial things where ladies just go on and on about useless accessories that are ridiculous prices and he burst into tears. When Derek went into the room to check on him he found his sobbing mate pointing at the screen mumbling between bursts of tears about how the woman looked so pretty in a necklace and made him buy it for Allison. It was a nice necklace with a leather strap and a fleur de lis as the pendant which a bright green jewel that was surrounded by leaves and flowers that were carved into the medal.

Derek had had it delivered to Allison’s house with a note saying that Stiles cried until he had bought it and that she should wear it next time she sees him to appease him and if she wanted to chuck it after that he didn’t mind. She wore it at the next pack meeting and hugged him saying that it was the prettiest necklace she has ever had. Crisis avoided.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by the quiet gasp that Stiles let out. He was crying. Again.

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” Derek moved over and laid down next to Stiles so that their heads were even. He placed one hand on Stiles head running his hand through his hair, it was getting a little long and he might need to have it cut soon so that it wouldn’t hang in Stiles’ face. “What wrong?” he whispered.

“It’s alright. You can go back to bed. I know you’re tired. I shouldn’t have woken you up.” he let out a shaky breath and then turned around throwing over another soft, “go back to bed.” to Derek before curling himself up into a small ball all the way on the other side of the bed.

Derek huffed out a sigh then moved over until he was flush to the ball that was Stiles. “Stiles, I’m sorry. You’re right I am tired. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Please tell me what’s the matter.”

Stiles huffed a breath and pressed himself back further into Derek as if he was trying to share his skin. “I had a bad dream.” Stiles sounded like a child in that moment and the ball of his body shivered.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and murmured, “do you want to tell me about it?”

Stiles stayed quiet for a moment then sighed and said, “I had a dream the baby was going to wolf out during the full moon when it gets bigger and rip its way out of me.” Stiles sounded like he was admitting a great wrong to Derek, like he was admitting to infidelity or murder. His mate was now full on sobbing into the comforter that he had rapped around himself.

Derek was heartbroken by the sight before him, “Stiles,” he whispered as he wrapped his hand around the small bump that was their baby. “Stiles, it’s alright. I have no idea how scary this is for you but I’m right here it’ll be alright. We will work through this together.”

Stiles whimpered, “I know it just I never expected this to be my reality. I was a normal kid then my best friend turned into a werewolf and now I’m the destined mate to an alpha who impregnated me and I’m still just me. Our month old fetus is probably stronger than me and that’s so scary. Derek I love our baby and I love you but I’m so scared.” Stiles turned around so that he was facing Derek and pressed forward so that his face smooshed ungracefully into the crook of Derek’s neck.

Derek just held him until he cried himself to sleep and then the Alpha himself slipped back into a dreamless sleep wrapped protectively around his mate and pup.

_ **TEETH** _

Derek woke up to a soft thumping on his chest. He was so confused he just hugged the source of the movement closer and snuggled into it trying to make it stop. “Derek.” a soft voice came from the source of the thumping. “Derek, I have to pee!”

It was Stiles and Derek suddenly remembered the events of the night before. He was currently wrapped completely around Stiles. The alpha groaned before detaching himself and rolling over to his side of the bed. He heard the shifting of blankets then the soft padding of bare feet.

Stiles emerged from the bathroom moments later and got back into their bed. Derek gave up on any notion of sleep when cold toes pressed into his calf. He sighed. “Stiles, your toes. They’re cold.”

“And your calf is warm.” They shifted until they were looking at eachother. “What time is it?”

Derek looked at the bedside table and the clock on it, “8:02”

“Do we have anything to do today?”

“It’s Saturday. We have a pack meeting tonight and an appointment with Deaton at 3. I was hoping to run a few errands and maybe we can pick out a color for the nursery.”

“That sounds nice. I want to take a quick shower and then I’ll meet you downstairs.” Derek got up and pulled on a shirt, “wait,” the alpha looked over at the bed, “do we have any pineapple?”

“Yea, why?”

“Can you make me some pineapple pancakes?”

  
“Uhmmm ew but sure? I guess? Just take a shower and meet me downstairs.”


	12. What Troubles?

After Stiles is out of the shower and dressed he makes his way toward the smell of freshly made pancakes. He hops down the stairs with a new burst of energy that he never expected. He hummed happily as he made his way through the foyer, through the arch into the kitchen and only stopped short when he saw Derek standing in front of the griddle with a small piece of paper in his hands. His mate was staring at it intently as if it was revealing him the true secret of life. Stiles approached him with caution. He pressed himself to his mate’s back and peered over his shoulder at the small piece of blue paper. In small scribbled letters the word Matthew was scratched across it.

“What’s that?” asked Stiles. He reached around Derek and took the paper from his hand and stared at it. He flipped it over to no avail the only thing it had on it was the name Matthew.

“I’m not sure. I found it when I opened the cupboard to pull out the can of pineapple slices. I wanted to finish your pancakes before you got out of the shower so I just ignored it but now I don’t know what to make of it.” Derek’s reply was lengthy for the usually sardonic alpha and he punctuated his train of thought by plopping two pancakes on a plate and handing them to Stiles.

Stiles took the plate greedily. He handed the piece of paper back to Derek as if the mystery was a non-issue in the face of pineapple pancakes. He grabbed a fork out of the drawer next to Derek’s hip and the syrup out of the fridge before plopping himself down at the table and dowsing the doughy circles with the sticky syrup

Derek sighed and slid into the seat next to Stiles with his own plate of pancakes. “This name sounds familiar but I can’t tell why,” Derek said while pouring syrup on his own pancakes in a much less hasty manner.

Stiles just shrugged his reply and stuffed another forkful into his mouth. After swallowing his mouthful Stiles asked, “Can we go to Home Depot first? I want to start on the baby’s room before I’m too big to help and that’s not going to be very long. I can practically see myself growing. This whole werewolf pregnancy time table is going to be the end of me.”

“Sure, but are you sure you want to help? With the fumes and everything it could hurt the baby.” Derek’s brow furrowed in worry.

Stiles smiled, “already thought of that. We can get those masks that look like surgical masks but are thicker and made for painting.”

“Alright I guess,” Derek gave him a skeptical look then turned back toward his plate.

The couple finished up their breakfast then loaded themselves into the car and made their way to Home Depot.

**_ TEETH _ **

“I don’t want a stereotypical color that have our chil conforming to social expectations,” Stiles was staring at a small palate that displayed an arrangement of pinks.

“Well, we really can’t even if that was something that either of us wanted us to do because we have no idea what the gender is.” Derek was staring at a rather odd assortment of greens ranging from vomit to frog to neon. He grimaced then turned to look his mate in the eye.

Stiles just gave him a noncommittal shrug as a shrug. His face went from indifferent to excited, “Do you think we can find out if it’s a boy or a girl today!!!!!!”

It seemed that the store around them had skipped a beat. Two girls a little further down the aisle eyed them as if they were completely different species (irony only 100% intended). An elderly woman at the mouth of the aisle was holding her heart as if she was about to have a heart attack and the attendant at the desk, who had previously been on the phone, had dropped the device in favor of eyeing them. Derek murmured a short ‘sorry’ before turning toward Stiles and dragging him down the next aisle over passed the two girls who were whispering how adorable they were as a couple.

Stiles ducked his head as a response to the glare Derek was sending his way. “Sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean to cause a scene, I was just excited.”

Derek’s face melted into a full on grin. “Did you see that look on the guy’s face? And that old woman? I’m amazed her heart is still beating,” he busted out between small bursts of laughter. He was holding his stomach with one arm, the other grasping the shelf next to him to hold him up right.

Stiles was staring at the quaking form in front of him in complete shock. “S-so you’re not mad at me?” Stiles whimpered out between trembling lips.

When Derek looked up he laughed even harder, Stiles face looked like that of a baby that had just hit his head on a toy and doesn’t know whether to be sad about hitting his head or happy that the toy playing the little jingle that all toys do. Stiles kept staring back at him with that completely baffled look still plastered securely on his face.

Derek leaned forward and kissed him, “no I’m not mad I just thought it wouldn’t be socially acceptable to burst out laughing in front of all those people.” He chuckled once more.

“Okay,” Stiles still looked like he wanted to cry.

“Come one let’s go pick out a paint for the baby. Nothing too mainstream though, promise?”

Stiles flashed a smile, “promise.”

**_ TEETH _ **

It was noon by the time they left the hardware store. Who knew it would take them 2 and a half hours to pick out a color for a baby that won’t be around for another 2 months and that will come out colorblind.

They decided on multiple colors in actuality. Stiles had this theme in his mind and thought that a static color wouldn’t be good enough to spark the baby’s creativity. So now they have an arrangement of soft oranges, pinks, purples, and blues so that they could paint a sunset in the room. They also decided to ask for help painting it because neither of them really had a knack for painting but Lydia and, oddly enough, Peter did so that was going to happen. Derek suggested they have Lydia over and her and Peter can get a design sketched in on the wall and during the next pack meeting they could all paint it together as a pack.

Stiles agreed and then they packed up the car and headed out for lunch.

“So,” Stiles said around a mouthful of curly fries, “you really like my sunset idea?”

Derek sighed this is the 5th time and way Stiles had posed the same question, “yes, Stiles I do. Do you want me to say it in Spanish? ¡Sí!”

Stiles just rolled his eyes, “I get it. I just want to make sure you’re on board so we didn’t buy all that paint and we aren’t going to spend all that time for nothing.”

Derek reached forward and took one of Stiles hand’s in his, the one without fry grease on it, and squeezed it gently. “I love the idea. I never liked one color anyway and this is a great way to have them all.”

Stiles visibly relaxed. “Okay, well we can go drop the paint off at home and if Peter is there we can tell him our idea and maybe ask him if he can call Lydia and collab with her.” Stiles smiled and put more curly fries in his mouth, “then we can head over to Deaton’s for our appointment.”

“Alright we can do that, but first finish your lunch,” Derek nodded down at Stiles half eaten chicken paddie.

Stiles just smiled and put more curly fries in his mouth, this time getting them from Derek’s plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently when you google sunset the only place google acknowledges there being sunsets is on the beach....whatever....and hmmmm I wounder where that sticky note came from....
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!


	13. Painting Troubles

Derek put the Camaro in park and hopped out to grab the paint. He shut the trunk and quickly made his way inside.

Stiles took his time folding up his visor grabbing the to-go cup he kept from lunch and leisurely opened the door. He swung his legs out and just sat there looking into the distance. In his line of vision there was the shed where they kept the outdoor tools and machinery and woods. Woods as far as the eye could see. He took in the soft green of the trees and the husky brittle texture of the bark of the closest trees and when a gentle summer breeze swept toward him he breathed in the warm, musky smell of the forest. He stared of a while longer simultaneously rubbing his belly and sipping from his cup.

“Stiles, come inside and tell Peter about your idea for the nursery!” came Derek’s voice. Stiles just bowed his head then hefted himself from the car. He much preferred his jeep at times like this just for the ability to jump down from the car instead of having to crawl his way up from it.

“Alright, I’m coming!” he answered and made his way into the foyer where his mate and uncle were standing.

Derek gave Stiles an expected look and he just sipped at his quickly emptying cup. “Do you want Peter’s help with the design?”

Stiles just nodded his head and sipped some more.

Peter let out a gentle laugh that Stiles might almost call musical if he didn’t know Peter as well as he did. “Please, enlighten me Stiles. Derek is god awful at explaining anything creative.” Peter put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and led him up to the empty room that was to be the nursery. It was an average size, big enough for the toy bins and the cradle and changing table, the child would have enough room to play in the middle of the room and they would probably move into one of the other rooms when it grew up because this room was right next to Derek and Stiles’ and he was assuming that wouldn't go over well.

Stiles let the straw fall out of his mouth with an audible pop and swept his arm with the cup out in front of him dramatically, “I want a sunset. Colors that it can look at and something beautiful that it can be surrounded by. the brim of the sun can be just below that window there and all the other colors can come out from it. And do you know what I was thinking about in the car?” Stiles asked but continued in the same breathe, “In the middle of the room the sunset can seep into the night sky and over there we can put the full moon and stars and a beautiful night sky. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Peter seemed to following Stiles every gesture and word critically as if imagining the plain white walls and ceilings transform into the idea that Stiles was imagining. “Very nice indeed. I can call Lydia and we will talk logistics.” Peter nodded and left the room.

Stiles looked at Derek, who had meandered up the stairs and was now leaning against the door frame, and smiled wide.

Derek smiled back and pushed off the jam to make his way over to Siles. He gingerly placed his hands on Stiles’ bump and leaned forward for a passionate kiss. A spark ignited between them and the kiss grew. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him closer until the space between them was nonexistent. Derek’s own hands slide down the teenager’s hips as he grinded forward into them. Stiles gasped and Derek broke the kiss moving his mouth down Stiles’ jaw and neck to his pulse point where he nipped and sucked eliciting soft moans from his mate.

A small cough came from the doorway. Both human and werewolf snapped their gazes to Isaac who was standing embarrassed in the door frame scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at them. “Stiles said that you guys had an appointment with Deaton yesterday and if you don’t leave soon I think you’ll be late,” his voice held a dramatic lack of confidence as if he just walked in on his parents doing the deed.

Derek cleared his throat and adjusted his stance so that his hips were facing away from Isaac. He gave a quick nod of thanks, “we were just leaving.” Stiles pinched Derek who jumped, “I mean we’re going now.”

Isaac just nodded and left. “Don’t lie to the poor kid unless this is what just leaving looks like because then I would love to “just leave” all the time. Stiles maneuvered himself in front of Derek’s turned hips swiftly and grinded down.

Derek grunted and ducked down for a swift kiss before pulling away completely. “Come on we’re leaving.” He chuckled at Stiles soft whimper and jogged down stairs.

Stiles walked down after him dramatically sighing with each step. “Oh, Derek, I don’t think I can go to Deaton’s I’m feeling fairly faint I think I want to go lay down for a while,” he sighed then sent Derek his best pout face, “maybe you can join me and nurse me back to health.” Stiles’ expression changed from pouting to coy in negative amounts of seconds. Out in the distance Derek thought he heard Isaac gag on something in yard.

“Stiles get in the car,” Derek made his tone sound harsh but his expression completely caboshed the act.

Stiles smiled back and quickly walked down the last few steps to meet Derek. As they walked out of the house Stiles pinched Derek’s butt then innocently looked around. Derek just shook his head and kept walking.

When they got in the car there was another small post-it on the steering wheel with Amelia scribbled onto the yellow face.

“Who put that there?” asked Stiles who reached over and pulled it from the wheel. He turned it over several times and found nothing but the name. Just like the one that had Matthew on it.

Derek started the car and cursed softly when the clock came on. “We can investigate later, right now we are going to be late.” With that Derek put the car in drive and sped toward the vet’s office.

_ **TEETH** _

“Hello you two,” greeted the vet, his voice was at it’s same soft cadence as he put a sign up informing patients that he was away but should be back soon with a number attached if it was an emergency.

Derek and Stiles followed him to the back of the office. The human quickly disrobed and got into a medical gown to make the process easier.

“Alright, Stiles, this is going to be cold,” said the vet as he squeezed the sonogram gel onto him. Stiles hissed at the feeling and grasped Derek’s hand. When the machine finally came to life and the picture showed on the screen Stiles was beyond twitchy.

“Well your baby is in great health,” Stiles physically relaxed at the words. “Your stomach is going to grow at a quick rate from here on out I ordered more omo to send you home with today so that you can use it to help the discomfort of the stretching skin.”

Stiles nodded and stared at the screen. He did some research and new his stomach was on the small side of the scale for how far along he would be if he was having a normal pregnancy but Deaton said that everything was fine and Stiles trusted the man to not lie to him especially about his unborn child.

Deaton turned away from the sonogram machine after he pressed a few buttons and toward the couple, “Do you have any questions?”

Derek surprisingly had one prepared, “what is going to happen at the full moon in a few days? He’s never been through one like this, will the baby change?” His voice was somber and just this side of scared out his mind.

Deaton thought for a moment before shrugging and responding with a simple, “I actually looked into that. A friend of mine that I contacted said that yes the baby will change but the only reason either of you will know that is that you will feel a bond between you and the child like the one you feel with your betas on the full moon. Stiles will not be physically affected by the change, he might have an upset stomach because the baby will have a spike in energy so Stiles, you might be more hungry than normal or more tired and you may even have a feel of the child more than any flutters it might have done up to this point. Other than that nothing, my friend believes that the baby already has the instinct to protect it’s pack and mother along with it and will be more careful because it doesn’t know the stability of a female’s womb or anything of the like.”

Derek and Stiles nodded together. “Thank you, Deaton, we will see you in two weeks.” Derek helped Stiles off the table and Deaton disappeared so that the human could change.

He returned just as Stiles pulled on his shirt with a small jar and a little piece of shiny paper. He handed the jar to Derek who thanked him and the small piece of paper to Stiles.

“This is just a copy of the sonogram picture if you want I can outline the baby so that it’s easier to see,” Stiles looked at the picture with obviously love that consumed his whole face.

“It’s alright I can see the baby just fine,” Stiles looked at the vet with tears of joy in his eyes. He whipped at them and mumbled something about stupid hormones making him overly emotional.

Derek hugged his mate and again thanked the vet as he looked over at the grainy picture. His heart swelled. In the beginning he was so fearful that Stiles would terminate the pregnancy, so afraid that he would be rejected but instead the teen cried with joy at the sight of their child.

 **  
**All was set in Derek’s world in that moment and it settled further when they walked out and Stiles hugged him nuzzling into his neck and kissing the skin, whispering the words, “thank you” over and over.


	14. Nevermore Troubles

They stopped at the grocery store on the way home because of the pack meeting that was planned for the night. Stiles insisted that they didn’t have enough food at home and Derek wasn’t in the mood to disagree with him.

They got to the store and Derek just handed his credit card off to Stiles but followed closely behind him. As the younger man roamed the aisles picking things off the shelves the alpha hung back. In one of his hands he gripped the small grainy picture of their child gently as to not crinkle it. He periodically looked up at Stiles who had a man-on-a-mission gleam in his eye. Derek smiled down at his mates stomach inconspicuously so as to not draw attention to it because every once and a while he would catch a brief glimpse of it when Stiles reached for something on the top shelf or when he leaned back to look up at the sign stating the contents of the aisle and gravity would make his large clothes hang loosely down his back and pull tight over his front.

When they finally checked out the basket was full and both Stiles and Derek were wearing a large grin across their faces.

_**TEETH** _

Back at the house the rest of the pack waited for them. They had all showed up obviously early and everyone immediately jumped into action upon their arrival. The guys came out to help Derek with the groceries and the girls met Stiles on the porch so that he could give them the low down on dinner.

Once everything and everyone was inside the real whirlwind began. The bags were all emptied on the table and separated. Stiles instructed that all the ingredients that are going to be used for dinner were to be put on the counter and everything else was to go away.

At one point Derek made a passing comment after putting away the 5th box of pop tarts saying that he thought they were only going to the store to buy stuff for dinner and Stiles got unreasonably emotional. The three boxes of ditalini that the teen was holding went flying at Derek who had just barely caught them all so they would fall on the ground and break open. When Lydia laughed Stiles had burst out into tears and dropped to the floor heaving with sobs.

“Stiles, it’s okay I wasn’t laughing at you I was laughing at Derek,” Lydia knelt beside the boy in an attempt to console that seemed to be failing. “I’m sorry, hun. Come on let’s make some dinner I’m sure everyone is starving.”

Stiles looked up at the redhead then over to his mate, “I’m sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean to throw the pasta at you.” The boy was still sobbing and his words sounded absolutely pitiful in the nearly silent kitchen.

No one else wanted to rouse the emotionally compromised hunk of Stiles that was laying in the middle of the kitchen so they stayed as quiet as possible. Derek broke from his similarly silent and unmoving position to get Stiles.

He laughed, the alpha laughed, he honestly couldn’t help himself. “Stiles, it’s fine but honestly I’m starving so how about we get to the whole cooking part of tonight’s schedule.”

Stiles just nodded and let himself be lifted from the ground. Once his feet were beneath him he was off again like nothing had happened. Derek just shook his head and continued putting things away in their proper places.

_**TEETH** _

“Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!” Stiles announced after a lul in conversation at the table. He pulled the picture of his baby from his pocket and passed it to Lydia who maneuvered it between her and Allison. They gave out simultaneous coos. Then they passed it around so that everyone else could see. When it reached Isaac who sat on the other hand to Stiles the curly haired werewolf got up and put it on the fridge. It hung proudly in the center of the freezer and once it was straightened perfectly Isaac moved back to his seat and sat down grinning ear to ear.  

“Stiles that is the most adorable thing ever! I’m so excited for when it comes! Oh, did you find out the gender?” Allison questioned excitement alight in her eyes.

Stiles shook his head, “we weren’t  really thinking about that but I kind of want it to be a surprise. I know that makes a lot of this problems for planning but I’d much rather it be a surprise.”

“It’s alright, I mean Peter called me and told me about your plans for the nursery and it is completely doable and  it’s totally neutral so it won’t matter if the baby is a boy or a girl. Plus I absolutely love the transition into the moon from the sunset and it’s going to be breathless,” Lydia smiled brightly and grabbed the boy’s hand.

Stiles smiled and said, "thanks came up with it all by myself." He puffed out his chest and tilted his chin toward the air in a mock bravado. Lydia just laughed and turned back to Allison

Then the conversations begun again about a little bit of anything and everything. Just then Stiles looked up and locked eyes with Derek who sat at the other end of the table.The room seemed to glow with the warmth of it all. Peace settled around him with the sound of clinking dishware and voices and laughter, the smell of the food they all had a hand in preparing, the sight of happy faces and even the jokingly sad face Jackson wore made Stiles smile.

Just then Derek raised his glass and cleared his throat loudly. The entire table stopped and turned toward him. “I would like to propose a toast, to our ever expanding pack, may out pup be healthy and happy!”

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them haphazardly in the center of the table then to the sides with the people that they didn’t reach and drank.

Scott let out a loud whooping sound and an uproarious laugh that was followed by the many more subdued laughs of the rest of the pack.

_**TEETH** _

Isaac elbowed his way to the living room after dinner was cleaned up and pulled out the newest Wolverine movie yelling over his shoulder that he got there first so he can choose the movie. No one said anything about it and they all scattered around the room in various positions so as to watch the movie.

Stiles waited until Derek was comfortably lounging on the recliner waiting for the movie to start before he cannonballed on to his lap. Derek huffed but wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles so he wouldn’t fall from his lap.

“Hey handsome, thanks for catching me,” Stiles whispered sensually into Derek’s ear just as Isaac pressed play.

Jackson shot them a look that made it quite obvious that the only movie he has seen as of late was The Notebook and that if either of them ruin this for him because they were dirty talking through the entire thing he would kill them.

Derek just smirked and brought in Stiles for a long kiss before he pulled away and purred, “any time.”


End file.
